


Aromas

by LaRosaEnflorece



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Scents & Smells, and the sensations triggered by it, hyperosmia, more like an exploration of Hannibal's olfatory sense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRosaEnflorece/pseuds/LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Unas veces son como un rayo, abrupto y eléctrico. Otras como una sinfonía, una sucesión de notas in crescendo hasta alcanzar un clímax. Los aromas llegan a mi nariz de la misma forma en que cocino los platillos de mis galas, a través del horror y la más sublime belleza.
Kudos: 3





	Aromas

Unas veces son como un rayo, abrupto y eléctrico. Otras como una sinfonía, una sucesión de notas in crescendo hasta alcanzar un clímax. Los aromas llegan a mi nariz de la misma forma en que cocino los platillos de mis galas, a través del horror y la más sublime belleza.

Ojos cerrados, silencio absoluto, aspiración profunda. Entran a mi palacio mental y vagan por los pasillos, buscando una habitación en la cual permanecer. Aukštaitija huele a hierba y a caracoles, Florencia a mármol y a carboncillo, Baltimore a tinta de pluma y a alfombra de oficina.

Madre tiene el aroma de las frutas de las pinturas renacentistas, dulce y penetrante. Padre huele a habanos encendidos y copas de vino. Mischa es un bosque entero: tierra mojada, árboles y flores silvestres.

Tío Robert despide olor a colonia francesa, Lady Murasaki a incienso japonés, Chiyoh a pólvora de rifle.

No todos los aromas son agradables, algunos son nauseabundos.

El hombre que mató a Mischa apesta a suciedad y locura, Mason Verger al sudor de los cerdos antes de entrar al matadero, Chilton es tan hediondo como la loción de afeitar de Will.

Pero hay otros que son memorables.

Alana huele a crema para la piel, Bella Crawford a perfume Jar, el olor de Bedelia es sensual y misterioso.

Unos pocos son reconocibles.

La esencia rojiza de Freddie Lounds, el hedor agrio de Jack.

Y luego están mis favoritos, aquellos que, al igual que Jean-Baptiste Grenouille, despiertan a la bestia que reside en mí.

El miedo de mis víctimas antes de ser cazadas, la sangre de Will impregnada en mis manos y en mi ropa.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Hannibal Lecter es un personaje creado por Thomas Harris y usado en la serie de la NBC.
> 
> 2\. Jean-Baptiste Grenouille es el personaje principal de la novela "El Perfume: Historia de un asesino" de Patrick Süskind, un hombre que también tiene un sentido del olfato muy agudo.
> 
> 3\. Escribí este fic porque, al igual que estos dos personajes, yo también tengo hiperosmia y mis memorias están fuertemente relacionadas con los olores que percibo a diario, lo cual puede ser bueno si se trata de un olor agradable, pero una mierda cuando es intenso o desagradable. Hace poco tuve una reacción al olor de un esmalte de uñas y eso originó la idea central del fic.


End file.
